


One Limb Short

by nothingfancy



Series: After Trespasser [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Trespasser Spoilers, lavellan loosing her arm, what are friends for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Lavellan looses her arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Limb Short

“Do it…” she commanded. Cassandra looked at her uncertain about whether or not she should swing the axe. “Please, Cassandra. I’ve dosed myself with some healing herbs and a numbing spell, I wont feel it…” Cassandra still didn’t look convinced. “Just do it! I have no plans to die, and this fucking thing is killing me! It needs to come off before it spreads further. Please, just…. Please…”

Cassandra looked at her friend feeling sorry for her. She had been through so much and now this… She caught Lavellan’s begging eyes. She looked tired, drained. But there was something hidden, deep inside of her, a tiny little spark in her eyes that spoke promise of hope and right next to it was burning fury.

“Do it.” Cassandra took the axe in her hand. Lavellan had put her arm on the table, the sleeve rolled up to her elbow. She could she the green lines spreading sickly from her palm and up her forearm. Even though he had taken the mark, it definitely was just a matter of time before it consumed her. Another glance at Lavellan’s face, looking more determined than ever and she knew what to do. She nodded in silent acknowledgement. This was needed.

Chomp.

The pain was overwhelming. All consuming. For a moment her mind went black and then she began to scream. A heart breaking scream that shot through the bones. Cassandra was surprised at not seeing any tears on the elf’s face though. Nothing. Her features showing how much she was hurting, but her eyes were almost glowing with determination. She calmed herself, her breath getting back to normal after hyperventilating. She could feel the blood already clotting, but not her hand. It was lying there on the table. She wanted to move it but nothing happened. She wiped away little pearls of sweat on her forehead with the back of her right hand, wanting to get up to her feet, but Cassandra forced her to stay seated.

“We don’t know how your body will cope with this yet. We need to get someone to look at this. Someone who has skills when it comes to these kinds of things – amputations, that is…”

Lavellan had hoped she could keep this to between the two of them until she had to go meet the council. Then every body would obviously know. But maybe getting a second opinion on her wound would be a good idea. It had been bleeding a bit more than she had expected. And the pain. She couldn't understand why it had hurt so much, why it was still hurting. Had she not dozed her self enough? In truth she knew the reason: she wasn't nearly as skilled in healing and relieving pain as she had hoped. Solas had tried teaching her, but it had never gotten very far. She had often found her mind wandering to _other_   _things_  when he had tried teaching her something. 

“Alright, but someone we can trust. There are agents everywhere.”

Cassandra rose to go get hold of another healer.

“Cassandra…” Lavellan said, clearly heavy hearted. “You should know…. I’m going to disband the Inquisition…”

Cassandra looked back at the Inquisitor, smiling sadly.

“Good,” she said before leaving the room.

Lavellan now sat all alone in the dark room. She looked at the part of her arm lying on the table. It was still glowing, the green light pulsing. It was just matter of time before the sickness from the mark would have consumed her. Now it would vanish into oblivion and history. The pain that she felt now was nothing like the one that had come from the mark. This pain was calm, stable, controllable. It wasn’t all-consuming or frightening.

This was the second body part she were to loose. First he had claimed her heart, now her arm. How much of her was he going to take, she wondered, smiling sadly for her self, hoping he would come take it all.


End file.
